It's in His Eyes
by Shadoworgxiii
Summary: So Larxene becomes bored of her bedroom, and decided to see Marluxia in his Garden. MarluxiaXLarxene, My first Pairing FIC will start out slow!
1. Anger

_Well, This is going to be my first Pairing fic. Its going to start out small and kind of just weird but I promise it shall get better, I'm going to make a goal that the next chapter will be atleast 1000 words long! Also, I was listening to the song Dangerous Mind By within temptation so that's why the name is what it is._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. If I did So many things would be changed.**

--

Larxene sat on a small red chair in her room. She was looking out the window, staring into the ever dark horizon. The Savage Nymph let out a long sigh "Will this never ending boredom ever end?" She complained. Even though no one was around, Larxene had a tendency to talk to herself….A lot. That when a thought struck her, Maybe she could try to hang out with Marluxia. She rarely even spoke to him, '_Probably because he so…flowery._' She thought. She shook her head before opening a portal to the number one place he would be. His Garden.

The brunette-pink haired man was in the middle of watering his deadly Venus flytrap. When he heard a portal open up behind him. He didn't turn around to see who it was, "If it's Axel, Vexen, Lexaeus, or Zexion. Then Leave before my flowers attack you." He said coldly, "Miss someone?" Larxene asked starting to think this might be a bad idea to mess with the Graceful Assassin. He was called Assassin for a reason, Right? Larxene could hear a angry mutter come from him. "What do you want?" He asked and turned toward the blonde who just look at him casually. "I'm bored." She stated and Marluxia raised an eyebrow "If I kill you that would change." He let out a noise similar to a growl as the Nymph laughed "I know you wouldn't kill me." She smirked "Oh? And why is that" He said testily. "Because, it's a bad thing to hit a girl. Knowing you, you couldn't hit a girl." Larxene teased him which made Marluxia angrier then he was before.

After of what seem to be an hour of silence, of Marluxia trying to garden, and Larxene just standing there. Which made Marluxia even angrier. "If your just going to stand, LEAVE!" He yelled, which seemed to have to effect on Larxene what so ever. "You must be really reckless to actually try to anger me." He muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear. "Weird Saix said the exact same thing to me when I stole his claymore when he was ready to go berserk." Larxene said putting a finger to her chin.

--

_Stupid 9:24 PM Writers block. I think I will take a break from this, and remember the more reviews the faster I get off my but and type! Ideas are apprenticed, flames will be washed away by Demyx. Sorry for it being short!_


	2. Friendship

Second Chapter! I'm going to try and add fluffiness to this

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and stuff like that. I wish I did though.**

**--**

Marluxia wasn't sure what he couldn't believe, the fact Larxene actually talk to him, or that she was in his garden. Was she insane? "Why are you here?" He asked, The Graceful Assassin knew he wasn't going to get much but he at least had to try. "I already told you. I am bored" Larxene said playing with a string of yellow-white lightning. Marluxia sighed, as long as he could sigh. "Why bug me then? I am pretty much the boss of you, so why do it?" He said, narrowing his dark blue eyes at the blonde.

It took awhile before Larxene actually answered, The time she was taking completely angered the already mad Marluxia. Which was what she intended on doing. "Because your really the only person that will listen to me" She said, for a moment, Marluxia thought she sounded sad, but it was probably nothing, nobodies couldn't be sad. "So if I ignore you?" He said turning around towards his flowers. "I know you will still be listening" when Marluxia heard her say this he froze completely. It was true. The Assassin would listen to anyone who wanted to talk. Heck, he was probably the only person, Other then Saix, that pay attention to Xemnas's long Lectures! "I guess you are right" He muttered looking down at his plants. That was when Larxene walk over to him. "I think it is a good thing. What I mean is that, I'm glad you do. No one else listens to me. I'm just the second lowest rank." She said and Marluxia put his arm over her gently "You're the Second lowest member, but you sure know how to annoy everyone, then hurt them" He said smiling, trying to make a joke. Larxene laugh at it anyway, Marluxia guessed it was probably because of his poor attempt.

So, the two sat there for awhile. Striking up random conversations. They did until one specific topic came up, that both wished never did. "Why is it that we have no emotions?" Larxene asked Marluxia, who was now laying in the bright green grass. "We have no hearts, remember?" He told her while closing his eyes. "So? Hearts are for pumping blood through our veins, not emotions" Larxene had sounded mad, now they both wished they hadn't started this, but the question still ran through their minds. "Maybe, its because we're shells. We just remember what our Somebody's feel, so they are not really ours" He said sitting up looking at Larxene once more. The blonde look grim in the dark light of his garden. "You know, this is a really sad thing to talk about" Marluxia said trying his best to laugh. It ended up sounding like he was choking…Which made Larxene laughed.

"Larxene, Marluxia!" The blonde and Brunette turn their heads to see someone Stepping out of the portal. The bright blue hair and scar could not be mistaken. "Saix? What brings you here?" Larxene asked scooting a few inches away from Marluxia. "Well, I've been wondering where you two were. No one has seen you for at least eight hours." Saix said. Larxene and Marluxia look at each other, having no idea how much time had past from them just talking. "Uh, Sorry" Marluxia said standing up, trying to make himself look serious. While Larxene stayed on the ground "Why do you even care where we are Saix?" She asked curiously "Because Xemnas wants to make sure nothing goes on" Saix said, his voice switching from emotionless to dangerous. "We were just…Talking" Marluxia said, feeling awkward as Saix's yellow gaze glared at them. "You better be" The blue haired Nobody said before disappearing in the portals.

"What the heck does he think we were doing!?" Larxene said, now she was standing up, pacing. Being careful on not stepping on any flowers. "Depends, Do you want the Perverted answer or the non?" Marluxia asked her, but all he received was a dark glare. Larxene kept walking back and forth, Marluxia wasn't sure why so he decided to ask before she ended up making a hole in the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked and she stop and turned to him "I don't really know. I feel like moving" She said, that when Marluxia grabbed her hand to pull her to the ground "Well stop" He said laughing as she fell on the ground next to him "Oof, crap grass can hurt" She said shaking her head to clear her mind. "Well that's because there's hard dirt underneath it" He said teasing her, she just stuck her tongue out in annoyance. "Saix said we've been out here for hours. It doesn't really feel like it" She said twirling the longer piece of grass around her finger. "No it doesn't. I guess time flies when your with a friend" Marluxia said Smiling at Larxene who eyes widen "Friend?" She asked him tilting her head, "Well, are you not?" Marluxia asked her understanding her confusion, just a few hours ago he had been angry at her. "I guess so" She said now smiling, a non evil smile, but a happy one.

The two nobodies laid down in the grass, more hours had passed. Neither cared, nor worried about Saix, or someone else coming to tell them to get up and do something. Soon, gray clouds covered the dark sky, making the surrounding seem black. Then it started to rain. Not hard, but softly and quietly. "We're going to get soaked" Larxene said and Marluxia sighed. He really wished it wasn't raining. Mainly because it meant Larxene would have to leave, and the fact he just watered his flowers. He watched as the blonde stood up and looked at him, her blue-green eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Marluxia looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers. They stayed that way for at least five minutes "It's funny. You actually seem nice, but you eyes look very dark and dangerous." She said her voice sounding soft as she said it. Marluxia looked at her oddly "You actually think that?" He said standing up in front of her. He couldn't think why she could even tell that his eyes seemed 'Dangerous'. It seemed very weird to him. Larxene shrugged "You can always tell things by people, or nobodies eyes" She explained to him, then she took a step back as he stepped closer to her. "You think so?" Marluxia asked before bending down and lightly kissing her on the lips. It had only lasted five seconds before he stepped back to break away from her. Larxene just stood there looking completely blank and confused. Marluxia laughed at her expression "Crazy things happen" He said "Well, we better get back to our rooms or something before Saix 'expects' something" The Graceful Assassin smiled once more and disappeared into a portal.

Later that night, in her own room. Larxene once again sat on her red chair thinking about Marluxia "At least I know what to expect next time I go into Marluxia's garden" She whispered to herself, Smiling.

_--_

_Well, this is the last chapter! I hope everyone who reads it likes it. Took me awhile to type too, Maybe I will make another Pairing Fic. They seem like a fun thing to get into anyway….Don't forget to hit the grayish button. I love reviews, and you flames shall be frozen by Vexen!_


End file.
